Syncroshipping
by RedSynchroMonster
Summary: Their all famous and in a same time. How will it be with them. Syncroshipping.


I do not own these character. Sadly...

-At the tv station. Yamis room-

Yuusei walked next to the king of games. Other male didn't notice him and continued staring his own image in a small mirror. He couldn't figure it out but something annoyed him. He was in the edge edge of getting in to it when his hand was lightly touched. King of games turned his head to face an a familiar face. "Yuusei Fudo?" he asked. He had heard about him. He was an expert motorcycle driver and had won many duels; as king of games wanted to call it. Yami Moto was also known as unbeatable in any game. "Yes… It's me alright. And your Yami Moto." male said looking in the purple eyes of the king. "Yes…" this conversation was clearly quite uneasy and awhile neither said anything. "So… Why did you come here?" Yami finally asked. Yuusei blinked few times with a moron look on his face. "I… I… I come to…" end of that sentence blurred in mumbles. Yami looked at the male partly confused partly feeling sympathy for the ashamed male and partly only little bit interested in the male. He lifted his eyebrow and smiled gently. "Please. Do go on louder. I didn't quite hear the end." Yuusei swallowed and blushed in front of the kings gentle smile. He didn't do anything to hide it and nervously smiled back. They chanced glances which turned usually staple Yuusei turn in dark red color. Why did he listen his friends! It's not good idea to tell a guy you like _like_ them on demand. Why did they even have to be in the same show! Yuusei though. He snapped back to present by Yamis voice. "Um Everything alright?" Yuusei nodded lightly still bright red and then he said what he wanted the most in his heart; if you'd be thinking that head said just; Run away! "Would you come to a date with me." he looked the floor he didn't see that damn sexy male shocked. Next lines shocked him. "Oh I'm currently meeting someone… Though this is our first date. I'm sorry if it won't work out I could go out with you. I mean I'm little attracted to you myself too but she was first to ask but we could at least chance numbers?" Yuusei looked up the smiling Yami. He nodded slightly he outcall his phone number and Yami put his number on his phone. And then called Yuusei to him get his number. Then Yami smiled and kissed Yuuseis hand at the door. Yuusei froze and Yami closed the door infront of him.

-At the tv station. Yuuseis room-

He had stood behind the door for several minutes. Now he sat in chair infront of mirror. It was exact copy but only a bit bigger. Because he was a bit more famous. He lift his fingers travel the back of his palm. Yami had kissed him. He had kissed him right there! "You are on in ten minutes!" someone called Yuusei back from his thoughts. Oh god he wasn't ready! He speeded himself ready and ran where he was suppose to be. He was there in eleven minutes and was greeted coldly. Because his being late.

-At the recording studio-

Yuusei walked to the host who had just told that; "Next up is the Yuusei Fudo the motorcycle champion and the best mechanic of this time!" Everyone clapped their hands together and he sat to chair next to the host woman. She smiled widly to Yuusei and he smiled back. It wasn't hard for him. Not after Yami the king of games said almost yes to his invitation for a date. "Tell me Yuusei. How did you learn to be this something you are?" the question itself made Yuusei wonder. What did she mean by that. "Um… I learned because I had to." he said thinking it was enough to them, he was wrong. "Indeed you needed to learn because you lived in the streets of Tokyo. But how did you learn?" Yuusei probably looked really uneasy because the director yelled soon cut. Yuusei was relieved he didn't know should he tell them or not. The director and two other men came to him. "Is the question too much?" one of the mens said he looked directly and saw Yuusei wasn't going to answer that question. "Well lets move to the next question. We can use the first answer." director yelled after the man nodded him. Everyone took their places and the interview continued with less personal questions. Yuusei was fine and relaxed that time but then the next visitor was about to come. He moved to the next seat. The woman introduced; "Here is the king of games itself" she said grandly. As it was known Yuusei was something new and fresh. Yami had been famous for ten years now he never get 'old' as they say. And Yami has kept his throne all these years. "Thankyou." Yami said with a smile to the lady as he sat down. Yuusei clapped with the crowd. Then Yami shook hands with the host. And then with Yuusei. Yuusei saw that Yami was used to interviews which was true. Though he was interviewed lot he was able to stay as a one big mystery. Yuusei sat tensed in his chair. He looked Yami while he was interviewed and Yami and the host spoke. Suddenly Yami turned in his chair and said to him; "Have you ever played duel monsters? It's a great game." he simply said. Yuusei thought about it for few minutes then said; "Yes I actually have only with my friends thought. My favorite monster is Stardust dragon." Yuusei said with smart voice. Yamis eyes smiled at Yuusei which made Yuusei melt completely and turn light pink from head to toe. "Interesting." the host said clearly unknown about what they talked. She was quikly interrupted by the king of games. "Do you have a deck? I of course have. And yes Stardust dragon is a great card but I myself prefer Dark magician." he said clearly paying any attention to the host. Yuusei saw the excitement in the other males eyes that could swore his thing wanted to stood up. He calmed himself as best as he could in the present who at the moment stared into his eyes. And Yuusei couldn't do anything else than to stare at the purple orbs of the other male. Then he swallowed and spoke slowly still trying to calm down. "Y-yes I d-do." Yami noticed that the other male was turning on and just simply said that he wanted to duel him some time. Then he turned to the host. Yuusei was in other dimension still to the end of the interview. He was snapped back to reality when someone pocked him. He looked at brunet who had his face too close. He hopped in his chair and accidently hit the brunet. "Oww!" was all he heard of the falling brunet. Who then got caught by Yuuseis male Yami. Yuuseis face was obliviously jealous about the touch. "Are you alright?" Yami asked from the brunet who had been said to be Jaden Yuki. "No." brunet said over dramatically and leaned deeper in the king of games lap while grinning at Yuusei and Yuusei was now furiously red. Yami followed Jadens glance and noticed Yuusei furiously red. Then he stood up as he did this Jaden felled to ground and Yuusei calmed. "Don't use me as revenge." Yami simply said quite angrily to the brunet who looked really dump while laying there. Yuusei too stood up apologized from Jaden and walked to Yami. He had already noticed that everyone were leaving the building. He smiled to the king of game and offered him his arm while asking; "May I lead you out?" he wanted to Yami to touch him to hear his voice to feel his breath to see him. "Sure." the king said with smile and took his arm. Just now Yuusei noticed how Yami was really small and thin. He placed his walking speed to Yamis and felt him relaxing. The tense from his warm arm was away and he lightly leaned towards Yuusei who had turned lightly pink again. Why he had to be so easily blushing! Damn it! Yuusei thought. He looked now at the other male and saw he was a little pink too. It warmed Yuusei and his smile widened. Then the magical shell was broken by the brunet from earlier. Jaden run to the elevator they just went. "Are you two together?" he asked and Yuusei clearly saw his disappointment. "Not at the moment. Why do you ask?" Yami said and Yuuseis heart skipped a beat. 'Not at the moment.' that ment they can became 'us'. Yami looked at the other who had suddenly froze and blushed brighty. "So?..." Yami and Yuusei were taken by a surprise when Jaden spoke to them. They bouth turned to face him. "Um… This is kinda awkward." Jaden said with a grin.

See what is 'kinda awkward' in the next chapter ;)

Rewievs and opinions will be loved. Yes it's short will try to make longer ones.


End file.
